


【翻译】Sleeping in 睡过头 By jive 小甜饼一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Reinhardt 和Jack一起渡过了个懒洋洋的早晨。





	【翻译】Sleeping in 睡过头 By jive 小甜饼一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136615) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta
> 
> 2、急匆匆的还愿文，而且电脑快要没电了，学校又快要断网了，就.......
> 
> 3、原文626词，翻译约1100字

正文：

你可能会觉得，在几个不同的军事组织中度过了数十载年华后，在破晓之际就醒来的习惯早已深入他们骨髓（虽然Reinhardt最近才从退休中回归，而Jack则从“死亡”中归来）。你可能会觉得，在九点整时，那两个老男人（“我们还没那么老，Reinhardt.....”）可能已经穿戴整齐，吃好早餐了。你可能会觉得，他们可能正在观测站里做着更有意义的事，像是训练些新兵，或是为他们的下一个任务做规划什么的。

当然，“你觉得”的，都是错的。

九点整，Jack Morrison还躺在床上，深深沉睡，一点转醒的迹象都没有。他在被子下翻了个身，更贴近了身旁那巨型（更重要的是温暖）的身躯。那强壮有力肌肉虬结的胳膊以舒适的力道绕过来抱紧了他。他甚至意识不到自己开心地叹了口气。他下意识地用胳膊圈住了那结实的身躯，那让他获得了个温暖而深情的笑声。他太阳穴旁的轰隆震动让他醒了过来。他发出了一丝不太乐意的声音，睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼。眼前还是每日早晨都能看到的景象。

空无一物。

他的视野中依然漆黑一片，但就算不用自己亲眼目睹他也知道现在Reinhardt脸上的灿烂笑容足以与窗帘间隙间泄漏进来的阳光相媲美。

“早上好啊，我的熊宝宝(*)。”Reinhardt在Jack前额温柔地留下一个吻，低声说道，“看到你终于醒过来了，真好。”

（译者注：Mausebär 依然沿用肉文合集的翻译）

他温暖的大手沿着Jack的脊柱不断向下，停在了他的后腰，亲昵地按揉着Jack已经开始有点感受到疼痛的酸软肌肉。Jack的喉咙深处发出了小声但充满感激的声音。在他后腰上帮他揉散结块(*)的舒适按摩让他的心情比之前好多了。

（译者注：就那种，运动后肌肉不舒畅的疙瘩，我也不知道该怎么说比较准确）

“早上好啊，Reinhardt，”他回答的时候抬起头在Reinhardt的下巴上留下了个吻作为问好。他一点都不介意Reinhardt的络腮胡带来的刺痛感。在经历了这么多亲吻及一起度过的早晨后，他早就已经习惯了。他感受到Reinhardt的胸膛因为满意的哼哼而震动不已。笑容爬上了他的嘴角。

“也很高兴见到你啊。”他开了个玩笑。

他感受到一直在他后腰上服务的手顿了一小会，但又继续开始按摩。他笑了出来。Reinhardt总是不需要太多时间就能明白他的双关。

Reinhardt温柔地对着他叹了口气。他转了个身，让自己完全躺在了床上，然后把Jack拉了过来，让他躺在了自己的胸口上。

“老是说冷笑话，Jack.....”他说着摇了摇头。

他的另一只手抬上来拢住了Jack的脸颊，巨大的拇指轻轻抚过贯穿了Jack的嘴唇，几乎要到他下巴的狭长伤疤。

“我都没养成更坏的习惯。”他浑浊的眼睛在他用鼻子亲昵地拱弄着在爱抚他脸颊的温暖手掌时渐渐睁不开了。“就像是睡到......现在几点？”

“9:06。”

“睡到11点。”Jack结束了对话。

他打了个哈欠，把脑袋靠在了Reinhardt的胸口上。当他终于回到原先的舒服姿势时，他发出了细小却满足的声音。他在Reinhardt紧靠着他时所带来的温暖与安全感下渐渐安静下来。

“没错。”Reinhardt在听懂弦外之音后赞同地笑了起来。

他的脑袋重新靠回到了枕头上，打了个哈欠，眼睛也跟着渐渐睁不开。他让睡意重新舒适地降临。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢......有道词典
> 
> 2、果然吧，锤76的文都超级温馨的！【默默把锤76PWP摁下去
> 
> 3、Jack睁开眼但什么都看不到还习以为常的描写真的戳到我泪点了.....但不怕，有锤哥守着他呢
> 
> 4、跟铁鹰的睡懒觉有异曲同工之妙啊【不是
> 
> 5、总之我找jive要了所有文的打包授权
> 
> 6、但还是R76多
> 
> 7、对了，Just Desserts的续翻授权我也拿到了
> 
> 8、然而为什么最近那么修罗 【嚎啕大哭


End file.
